A Restart
by xGlaceon
Summary: His parents forced him to live with one of his dad's friends because of money problems. At first, he despised the idea, hating it. He never wanted to leave his parents, no matter what. But other things changed that. Follow Ryan, a Glaceon morph, as he tells his story of living in a dump, to transitioning into a luxury. Rated M for future events. Anthro/Morphs.
1. Sorry to break it to you

**This is the replacement for Red Butterflies. I decided to delete it because I was just so stumped, but this story will have no many options to choose from each chapter. I personally love this, I think it's my best piece of writing so far. Enjoy!**

I was currently sprinting through a meadow, surrounded by flowers. I noticed a figure in the distance, and me being me, I had to check it out. As I got closer, it didn't turn into anything, it was like... a shadow.

"Wake up." Is what I heard from the mysterious figure.

I replied with, "What?"

"Ryan, wake up." I stood still, becoming confused. Why was it telling me to wake up?

"Ryan, wake up!" It yelled, and finally, I awoke from my dream.

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open to reveal my mother, trying to shake me awake. Slowly getting over my grogginess, I could see tears dried to her cheeks. "Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, pulling her into a hug. She suddenly started sobbing into my shoulder as I comforted her. I softly rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth, until she pushed me away. She looked into my eyes, denying the tears to fall from her eyes.

"Ryan, I need to tell you something. Something really important." She told me, not breaking eye contact, before I replied, "Uh, sure mom. What is it?"

She looked away for a second, trying to block the tears that wanted to leave her eyes so very badly. She looked at me again while she was on the verge of crying still.

"You're... You're moving to another reigon. Without us," She told me through sobs, "We don't have enough money to pay for you anymore, so we're sending you to a new house, one of your father's friends to be precise. You're leaving in 2 days, so I suggest that you get packed up."

She slowly rised up off of my bed, before leaving the room without saying another word. I didn't even move; I was in a state of paralysis from the shocking news (heh do you get the electric type pun? no? okay sorry.). When I did get control of my body back, I flopped back on my bed and did something I haven't done in a long time. I cried. I cried for hours on end, not wanting to leave my parents. Oh, how I loved them. They were my only friends, the only one's who cared. I got bullied constantly, no one liked me. I was a freak, or at least that's what they called me. Why? I don't know. I never did anything to them.

I don't think I've formally intoduced myself. My name is Ryan, and I am a Glaceon morph. Y'know, like half Pokemon, half human? Well, my father was an Umbreon, whilst my mother a human. My father could speak English because he got lessons from my mother when she caught him as a child. Since then, their relationship grew... a lot, and here I am! Getting back to the topic at hand, my mother just told me I was leaving the reigon due to money problems. I'm currently laying in my bed, crying like the bitch I am. If you couldn't guess by now, I have depression, but I never cried. I couldn't. But right now, I have to make an exception. My parents, my protectors, comforters, and the people I love, and I have to leave them. I fucking hate being poor.

I decided to sleep it off and start packing tomorrow... But sleep didn't come. I layed there, on my tear dampened bed, with my eyes closed. But sleep still didn't come. I tried switching positions, and still, to no prevail. I just couldn't take my mind off of what my mother had told me. I sat up on the edge of my bed before trudging into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. The mirror reflected an image of me like it was supposed to, and I instantly noticed the bags under my eyes. My fur was an odd colour for a Glaceon, it was black instead of the usual blue. I had no idea why, but it was. I would wear anything handed to me because of the lack of money, I never asked for anything, whatever I recieved, I took it with gratitude. I was currently having a stare-off with my reflection before stripping off my clothes and stepping into the shower. I turned the handle so that it became the perfect temperature, before grabbing my iPod (which I payed for with saved up money) and sealing it in a waterproof bag. I was the type of guy that could listen to any type of music... except country. Fuck country. I went through my playlist before selecting _Kill Everyone_ by _Hollywood Undead_. I did what you usually do in the shower before getting out. I checked the time on my iPod, read the time to be 3:42AM.

"Looks like I'm sleeping in tomorrow..." I said casually to no one.

I looked in the mirror again to see my matted fur, I actually looked attractive... Wait, did I just say I look attractive to myself? Damn.

I walked back to my bed, not bothering to throw on a pair of pajamas, I just slept in my boxers. I grabbed my teddy bear, snuggling into it. It usually helped me sleep, which it did. I fell asleep in a matter of 5 minutes.

...

I awoke the next morning to see that all of my stuff was packed up. Confused, I threw on some clothes before walking out of my bedroom door. Looking around, I saw nothing. The house was dead silent. Walking down the stairs, I heard conversation outside. I walking to the door, but didn't open it. I leaded my head to it, listening in on their conversation.

"Thanks for taking him, Todd. I really appreciate it. We just have no money to take care of him, plus, we want him to enjoy life more, to make new friends." I heard my father say. I heard Todd laugh.

"It's not problem, man. I understand the situation you're in. He's going to be so much happier, trust me." He said, "I'll even get him his own laptop so you can video call anytime you'd like."

Todd had a deep, raspy voice. Kind of... sexy. Goddamnit, Ryan! Not again... Why have I been acting like this lately? I've never showed any interests in guys, but ever since a couple of weeks ago, I've started to have a thing for them. Just, nevermind. Let's get back to the conversation, shall we?

"I honestly can't thank you enough, Todd. You're doing us a huge favour."

It's sad. It's sad that my father could just give me away like that... Todd was rich though. So bloody rich. I was going to be living in luxury, but I loved my parents. I didn't want to leave.

"I'll go get Ryan, he's probably still sleeping." I eyes opened wide, as I opened the door, surprising them both.

"Nope, I'm awake." I casually walked towards the duo, before saying, "I should probably get my stuff, be right back."

I sadly shuffled back into the house before entering my room, probably not going to be seeing it for quite sometime.. I inhaled, exhaled, then proceeded to lift the 5 suitcases my dad had packed. I looked back on my bed to see that I forgot someone.

"I'm not leaving without you, buddy." I told the stuffed animal. Obviously, it didn't reply. I sighed before stuffing it into one of the suitcases. I exited my room, not paying attention to where the stairs were. I tripped over the first stair, causing me to tumble down he flight. As I stopped moving, I stood up, before noticing a couple of cuts on my body, nothing too major though. I sighed in relief, lifting the cases again, leaving the house for a long time.

"In the trunk buddy. You're going to love it with us, you'll be happy in no time at all." Todd told me. I smiled at him before popping the trunk open, tossing my belongings inside. I slammed it closed, before turning back to my parents. I ran up to them both, before gripping them in a hug. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I relentlessly sobbed into my fathers shirt.

"Shh, it's okay. It's going to be fine. You're going to love it there." He said before rubbing my head, bringing a little bit of joy into me. I turned to my mother, as she hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "I'll miss you." Is all she said.

I turned around to face Todd again, wiping the sadness from my face.

"Well, let's hit the road, bud." He said, motioning me to join him in the front compartment. I laughed before running up to the car, practically jumping into it. I closed the door before rolling down the window.

"Bye! I'll miss you both so much!" I called to my parents. They both waved, then smiled, before watching us as the car rolled down the road.

"I love you!" I yelled to them, hoping they heard it.

Today was the beggining of a new journey. A Restart.

**Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a review telling me what you think. Also, be sure to favourite and follow to get updates for when I post a new chapter. That's it for now, peace. - Ryan/xGlaceon.**


	2. First Impressions

**I'm just going to say this now. This is based off of HillianLink's stories, an amazing writer, check him out! I read 2 of his stories, and they're fantastic. Also, it's been really, REALLY, cold in Canada lately, which caused me to miss 2 days of school, which resulted in this chapter, so enjoy it.**

It's been a couple of hours since I've left the house. I know that we're driving to another reigon, but I didn't know it would take this long. All I've done so far was listen to my playlist of 100 songs, and was already 75 percent through it. I looked out the window to see buildings, a whole city.

"We're close." I heard Todd say as we entered the new reigon, specifically Kanto.

"Kanto, huh? How far is your home from here?" I asked him, before noticing that we were already in his driveway.

"Oh." I said flatly. I heard my door open, looking at the figure opening it. Todd. I was wondering how many Eeveelutions there were, Todd said there were some in the house.

"Oh, the house is full of them!" I heard a feminine voice say. I looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice, until a light appeared in the back of the car and an Espeon appeared... in my lap. Her face was a couple of inches away from mine.

"Uhm, may I ask you to get off of me?" I asked nicely, blushing a bit. "You're kinda really close to touching... y'know, my privates?"

"Oh! Shit, sorry." She said as she scrambled off of me, getting out of the car. "Welcome to our humble home! What's your name?"

"Ryan. Ryan March."

(I sat in my chair for 20 minutes trying to think of a last name, and I just typed in March randomly. I need more sleep. ._.)

"Well, Ryan, I'm Lilac, the oldest of the group. How about I show around the mansion?"

"Sure! That woul- Wait, did you just say mansion?" I asked wide-eyed. She nodded before saying, "Yup! A fucking mansion. Did your parents not tell you that my dad was a billionare? He created a whole company by himself. It's blown up since then, I forgot what it was called though... Oh well, maybe it'll come up later. C'mon, I'll show you around."

"Let me grab my stuff." I said, exiting the car, heading for the trunk. I popped it open, grabbing 2 cases, and Lilac grabbing the last one. I thanks her as we entered the house.

She motioned me into the house as I slipped in through the doorway. It wasn't even a second after that when I got tackled by another morph. I tried to speak, but it was muffled by 2 soft mounds in my face... I quickly pushed the figure off of me, gasping for air. Looking over at the ball of fur, I saw that it was an Umbreon morph.

"Was that necessary?" I said to her with an annoyed tone, but she just giggled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Glade!" She sounded happy and energetic, like she just downed a whole tub of icecream. Glade wore an outfit that matched her type. She was wearing a black tanktop to match her fur, followed by a pair of blue headphones around her neck, a pair of yellow jeans, and black sneakers.

"And I'm Flame!" I heard from the staircase. I looked over at it, tracing my eyes up to see a Flareon. Flame also wore an outfit to match her type, wearing a fire red t-shirt, orange short-shorts, and orange sneakers.

"You already know me as Lilac." Her voice was monotone and mature. She, like Flame and Glade, wore clothing to match her. She was obvious afraid of people seeing her bare fur, because her whole body was covered by clothes. She wore a pink sweater to match her fur, along with red jeans to match her gem. She also wore a pair of blue sneakers to match her ears.

Then there was me, matching my oddly coloured black fur with full black clothing, along with some blue Skullcandy earbuds.

"The rest of the family is out right now, so they can introduce themselves later. Let's continue, shall we?" Lilac said while leading me on through the house.

She first led me through a large opening, revealing the kitchen and dining room.

'Well, as you can see, this is the dining room, then the kitchen past the doors at the end of teh room over there." She then pointed to another large opening at the end of the dining room.

She motioned me out of the eating area before leading me into the family room.

"This is the family room, where you can watch television whenever you'd like. It's usually only used for movie night though, considering we all have T.V.'s in our rooms." Huh, so Todd really is rich. In the family room I could see 2 couches, 2 recliners, what I'm assuming is a custom T.V., considering it looks about 124 inches. A chandelier hung from the ceiling aswell.

"Moving on," She said, moving me outside into the backyard. "Here is our backyard, mostly taken up by our pool." When she said pool, I think she meant miniature lake, because it was emormous! It was almost as big as the mansion. There was waterslides, a rope swing, a diving board... everything! I was enjoying the scenery until I felt water surround my body. I heard hysterical laughter coming from the pool side.

"Haha, got you!" I heard Glade call from the edge. I smirked before grabbing her leg, dragging her into the water with me. She shrieked in terror before she submerged into the cold water. She swam up from under the water before throwing a punch at my arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I said rubbing my arm.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have pulled me in, you dork!" I threw back at me before grunting. "I just bought this tanktop too..."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have pu-"

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP ACTING SO IMMATURLY!?" I heard Lilac call to us from the pool side as we stopped arguing, listening to the eldest of the group. "Thank you, now Ryan here needs to change. I'll show you up to your room and we can finish the tour later."

She handed us both towels. I'm glad I was wearing shorts under, or I'd be stuck in my boxers. I stripped my clothes off, then dried my body. I moved the towel around my head quickly, trying to dry the water from my hair. When I pulled it away, I could see Glade staring at my chest. I merely smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" This snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked away blushing.

"Sh-Shut up! I wasn't looking at you..." She said, trialing off at the end.

"You make it too obvious, you didn't even try to hide it!" I kept teasing her, only causing her blush to grow, aswell as her frustration.

"I'm going to kill you, kid!" She said as she bolted towards me.

"AHHH!" I screamed like a little girl, trying to sprint away from the angered Glade. "HELP ME!" I called out into the sky, hoping for a rescue. As soon as I called, Lilac appeared infront of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"I've been gone for about 5 minutes, and Glade is already trying to rip your goddamn head off?" She sighed. "Kids... Ryan, I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks back there," I said as we edged closer to my room. "She almost killed me back there."

"No problem, it's nothing... by the way, what did you do to get her like that?"

"I'd rather not say..." We finally reached my room.

"Well, here it is. Make yourself at home. Also, Todd told me to give this to you." She said, pulling out an iPhone 6. No more crappy iPod 3 for me. "Glade, Todd and I's numbers are already in it, we'll get the rest of the family to add theirs later. For now, just get settled in, text me if you need anything, alright?"

"Uh-huh." She turned around and left me to do my own stuff. I turned back to face the door of my new room. I grabbed ahold of the doorknob before twisting it, and... Holy. Fucking. Shit. It was huge! I stepped in and instantly felt a wave of cold air rush through my bones. Looking to my left, I could see a king sized bed, with a flatscreen television hanging down from the room of the room. It looks like it could fit up to 5 people in it. Carrying on, there was a walk in closet at the other end of the room, follow by a huge desk beside it, I could see an Xbox with a stack of games on either side of the console. On the last wall was a door that led to a master bathroom.

"Awesome..." I breathed. "Well, better get packed up."

I gripped the doorknob, turning it to finally see how large the closet was. And it was huge, much like everything else in this house. Upon entered, I could make out the faint smell of Pecha berries coming from an air freshener on one of the shelves. A nice touch. Looking down at my body, I forgot that I had been ambushed by a certain Umbreon and needed to get dressed again. Grabbing a new black t-shirt and jeans, I tossed them on before packing up the rest of my articles.

After putting away my belongings, I felt like a I forgot something... my teddybear. I quickly rushed back into my closet trying to find my bear, but it wasn't in any of my bags!

"Ohgodohgodohgod..." I searched every nook and cranny the closet had to offer, but it wasn't anywhere. Until...

"Looking for this?" I heard Glade call from the entrance of the closet. I turned around to see her holding my bear.

"Glade, please give it back..." I said with a shaking voice.

"Why should I?" She spat back harshly.

"It means so much to me, why do you insist on teasing me!?" She walked up to me, handing the teddy back to me.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry... I'll leave now." She said as she trudged out of my bedroom.

I looked down at the bear in my hands before throwing it onto my bed. I pulled out my phone, then texted Glade saying I was sorry for reacting like that, which she accepted. Happy, I sat up from my position in the closet, and jumping into my bed, relaxing into the soft mattress. I heard my phone go off as I saw a text from Lilac. It read: 'i need sum help down in the kitchen, wanna help?' I replied with: 'sure ill be down in a sec'

I left my room, and went downstairs. I joined Lilac in the kitchen as she explained what we were going to make, which consisted of berry smoothies, Miltank steaks, and fries.

"This is a pretty basic dish, we should be done in about half an hour." I said to her, which she complied. Lilac got started on the smoothies, while I was about to start working on the steak, when I heard someone call out, "Hey kid, let me deal with the steak."

I looked over at the entryway of the kitchen to see a Jolteon standing there.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Flash." He said while holding out his arm, which I gripped and shook.

"Ryan." I said, smiling afterwards.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" He said, me nodding after. I saw him walk over to the steak I was preparing before he placed his hands on the meat. I saw his hole body become covered in electricity, as he released it into the steak, cooking it perfectly, the meat even steaming a little.

"Holy shit, that was totally badass." I said to him with amazement, but he just smiled at that.

"Thanks. It's relaly convenient for cooking shit that takes a long time to finish." He replied, "Well, I'll leave you to it. See ya." He was about to leave when I remembered that I was supposed to get his number.

"Yo, Flash! Can I get your number quickly?" I called to him. He stopped in his tracks, then turned around, taking the phone from my hands.

"Why? Are you gay for me or something?" I blushed at this, but I heard him laugh it off. "Hey, it was a joke, don't take it seriously, kid. Here." He handed me back my phone, thanking him after. He then left the room, leaving Lilac and I alone once more.

"Well, that only leaves the fries left then." She said as she grabbed a bag of potatoes. We repeated the same process, skin the potatoes, cut the potatoes, until we had a chopped up the whole bag.

"Damn, that took longer than expected..." I glanced over at the clock to see that it was 9:30PM.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's get these prepared ASAP."

We spread out the fries on the baking tray, then sprikled some salt over them. I opened the oven and placed the fries in it, turning it on.

"Alright, now we wait." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, but what do we do while we wait?" I said. She looked at me with a thinking face before smirking at me.

"You play CoD, right?" She asked me, moving me up the stairs into my room.

"Nope, never played. My parents were too poor to afford a console for me." I said back to her as she pulled out two controllers from a shelf on my desk.

"Well, we can only play one game right now while the fries cook, but I can train you after dinner is done."

"Train?" She ignored the question as she set up a match for us to play.

-10 minutes later-

"How." Was the only word that left her mouth. "This is your first game, how can you be so good?!" She was coming down with a case of gamer rage.

"Beginners luck?" I replied to her with a squeaky voice.

"Whatever," She said, changing the subject. "Let's just go finish dinner."

"Oh shit, I almost forgot about that." I said laughing afterwards.

We traversed back down to the kitchen and removing the fries from the oven. I grabbed a couple of plates, not knowing how many family members there were.

"Hey, Lilac, how many plates do we need?" I asked.

"Eight I think." She replied.

I grabbed the 8 plates before spreading out all of the food evenly. I saw Lilac approched an intercom on the wall, which isn't as surprising over most of the things I've seen.

"Attention housemates, dinner's ready, and our new family member is here. Come introduce yourselves to him!"

In a matter of 1 or 2 minutes, all of the family members had joined Lilac and I in the kitchen.

"So, who's going first?" I heard Flash say, breaking the silence.

"I will." A Leafeon said, standing up. She had a feminine tone, so I was guess that she was famale. She wore a green tanktop like Glade's, followed by beige jean shot-shorts, and green sneakers. "Hi, I'm Blossom." Her voice was soothing, like wind russling through the branches of trees on a calm spring day.

"Well, I guess we should go in order then. You're up." Lilac said, then pointed to a Sylveon.

"April. The month of my birthday." She said, sitting back down. I could instantly tell that she was the shy one of the group, because she just barely whispered that. She wore a tight pink t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and blue sneakers.

Next, a Vaporeon morph stood.

"Hello, I'm River! I liek to draw, play videogames, hang out with..." She trailed off when she noticed the whole family looking at her. Talkative was what she was. She wore a full blue outfit, except the white sneakers.

"And I'm Ryan."

"Good, now that we have that settled, let's dig in!" I heard Blossom say as she proceeded to stuff her face with the steak. It seemed like everyone but Lilac and I ate with manners, because the rest of the family were sloppily forcing food down their throats.

By the time I finished, everyone was done... except Lilac.

"Damn they're sloppy eaters." I said to Lilac. "Do they not have any manners at all?"

"They are nice kids, but when they eat, they eat like a Rhyhorn who hasn't eaten in a month."

"Huh. Well, I think I'm going to hit the hay, it's been a long day." I said to her as I rose from my seat and approached the entrance.

"Hey." She said, grabbing my attention. I turned around to face her, and wrapped me in a hug. "Welcome to the family." She pushed me away, and I swear I could have seen a slight blush on her cheeks, but I bet mine was a lot more noticable.

"Y-Yeah... Glad to be here." I said smiling. "Goodnight, Lilac."

"You too."

I made it to my bedroom, opening the door to feel that same, cold breeze splash into me like an ocean wave. What better way to end a day than to take a steaming shower? I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the glass box. I didn't listen to music this time, though. I was just thinking. Thinking about my future. After a good 20 minutes, I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, and put on a pair of shorts. This has been a great first day, until I heard a scream followed by a smash downstairs. I frantically rushed down to see what had happened...

**Cliffhangers are fun. Hope you enjoyed, next part should be a lot longer and out by Sunday or Monday. I'm tired, so goodnight. - Ryan/xGlaceon.**


	3. Break in!

**Sorry for no updates, I've just been struggling with exams and other school shit, so I haven't been able to focus on writing, and when I did, I would always spend it playing games. Instead of playing today, I've decided to write this chapter. Sorry that it's short, next one will be a lot longer. **

**To Paladin of Pie, this is supposed to be me in the story, and I'm bisexual, so it's both ways. Don't worry though, there won't be any gay shit, just little references for a comedic effect.**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. Peace. - Ryan/xGlaceon.**

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

I sneakily tiptoed to the top of the staircase to see glass of a broken window all over the floor around two figures. Studying it further, I could see Glade in the grips of another man, with a knife to her neck, while another mysterious figure was raiding the shelves around the living room.

"I'm here for one fucking day and this happens?" I whispered to myself, still watching the two robbers.

"This hasn't happened in so long, we need better security." I heard from behind me. I turned to see Lilac crouched behind me, also looking at the two.

"Well, should we do something? I mean, if we try to, they might hurt Glade." I turned back around to see nothing. "Lilac?" I whispered into the cold night air. Nothing. Not a word from anything except the muffled cries of Glade.

While I was thinking about what to do, I saw a blue blur quickly tackle the man holding Glade, knocking the knife, and him, to the floor. The other robber turned around, but recieved a swift punch from Lilac, knocking him out cold.

I casually walked down the stairs to see the blue figure, which I realized was a purebred Lucario, still beating on the other man.

"Lay off him man, he's had enough." I said.

He looked up at me, then down the man's face, and gave one more punch, before standing up to greet me.

"Thanks for the help." He said sarcastically, even smirking afterwards.

"If I moved in Glade would've died... wait, Glade?" I looked over the where she was knocked down to see her staring at the floor, taking slow, shallow breaths. She snapped out her trance and looked up at me.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just shocked." She stood up shakily and walked up the stairs into her room. I turned back to the Lucario, who was looking at the shattered window glass all over the entrance of the mansion.

"And you are?" I said to him. He turned to face me and held out a paw.

"Alex." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Ryan, the new guy."

"Alex, why are you even here?" I heard Lilac say.

"Oh, no reason. I was coming back from getting myself a late dinner, when I saw those guys sneak into the driveway. I followed them, and now I'm here." He explained, even making hand gestures to add to the description.

"Okay... Well, it's kind of late. You wanna stay in the guest room for tonight?" She asked.

He nodded, then said, "Yeah, thanks. Nice meeting you, Ryan. Goodnight." As he walked into a room at the end of the hall.

"Well, that was a fun first day." I said to Lilac ironically.

She huffed, and said, "Glade could've died... I'm glad Alex was here. He's saved our asses too many times to count." She laughed at her statement. I nodded as we both started heading up the stairs.

"So does that happen often?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment, before saying, "No, not really. You just got lucky." She said with a giggle. "We're the riches folks in town, so people usually target us. If you don't focus on all the crime, this town's really nice. We have tons of theatres, retaurants, and more. I hope that we can show you around someday." We ended our conversation in front of her door.

"What about tomorrow if we're not doing anything? I think it'd be a good pass time." I said.

She gave a wide grin, and said, "Yes! We can go to the mall, and catch a movie! And we can..." She trailed off after I was staring at her with annoyance.

"...Sorry, I get really excited over this kind of stuff. I'll leave you to yourself. Goodnight." She said.

"Yeah, you to. Goodnight, Lilac." I said. She smiled, then closed her door.

I entered my room, again, being hit by that same cold air blast... that could never get old. I leaped into my bed and fell asleep only minutes later.

...

I awoke to someone knocking on my door. I groggily stood up and walked towards the door. I opened it to reveal Lilac, looking rather energetic.

"We're you sleeping?" She said. I only nodded.

"It's 1, you have to get up or you'll mess up your sleep schedule! Go take a shower, there's towels in the bathroom. Text me when you're done. I'll be making breakfast, come into the kitchen when you're done." And with that, she took off down the stairs.

When I was finished, I got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. Lilac was sitting at the table, and when she saw me, her expression turned mildly dark.

"What the hell took you so long? You were in there for an hour at least!" She let out a gruff of annoyance.

"Really? Sorry, guess I wasn't thinking much," I said. "So... uh... is breakfast done?"

"It's been done. Probably frozen by now." She said with sarcasm.

"It's fine, I can heat it up or something. Have you eaten?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I've been waiting for you. Fuck, might as well get something to eat at the mall. I'm not eating cold pancakes, and heating it up just makes it taste like utter shit. C'mon, let's go." She said while standing up. I followed her to the foyer, but then she turned around.

"Oh yeah, there's this new movie out, wanna watch it while we're there?" She asked with a pleading voice, trying to convince me to go to it. I wasn't really much of a movie person, but I didn't want to deny it and make her feel bad.

"Sure, but if I fall asleep, don't wake me up!" I said laughing faintly. She also giggled, and soon, we were out the door.


	4. Will You Be My Valentine?

**Hi.**

As we walked down the almost too quiet sidewalk, I saw a flash of light in the distance, as the sky turned a deep gray. Then came the furious clap of Zeus. A thunderstorm. The first drop hit me in the head, then another, then another, the cold liquid running through my fur.

"C'mon, we could probably make it to the mall without looking like used sponges." She took off without my consent, but I quickly followed.

We sharply rounded a corner which caused me to lose my footing, as I fell face first into a large puddle. To make things even worse, a bus also rounded the corner, and while Lilac was helping me up, it drove through a deep puddle, soaking us both to the bone. I looked over to the bus, then Lilac, and I could obviously make out the look of fury in her face.

"Asshole!" She yelled out to the driver. I swear I could have saw him give us the bird...

"Well, I suppose we go home, then?" I suggested. She sadly nodded, and since we were both already so waterlogged, we decided to walk a normal pace back to the mansion.

"I'm bummed out, I've been waiting for that movie release since November!" She grunted in annoyment.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I don't even remember today's date. What is it?"

"February 13th. That means Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" A smile plastered her face.

"Oh yeah, Valentine's Day." I looked down at the ground, remembering all of the embarrassing moments of my past. I saw another flash of light bounce off a puddle near me. Then I heard a crack. I stopped. Looking up, I saw a smoking tree, and it was falling. Falling towards Lilac.

"Lilac, move!" I forcefully pulled her out of the way, the tree just barely missing her.

"You okay?" I asked her after a couple of second. She nodded.

"Okay, good. Let's get home before something else happens."

While we were walking home, I remembered that it was the 13th. Friday the 13th.

"Do you believe in Friday the 13th?" I asked her. She thought for a moment, then gave a slight nod.

"Is that why the tree got struck right at that moment?" She questioned.

"Maybe. Just maybe..."

...

When we walked in the door, we got looks from all of the family members, which didn't really surprise me.

"What happened to you? Did you run into that Lapras again? I fucking hate that guy." Flash said.

"No, but Lilac almost died." I said flatly. Everyone gasped.

"How? What did you do?!" Blossom snapped at me.

"He did nothing. There's a thunderstorm and lightning happened to strike a tree right as I was walking under it. If anything, Ryan saved me." She explained. Blossom calmed down immediately.

"Oh. Sorry." She said sheepishly.

""Yeah, but before that a bus soaked us both by driving through a puddle, so we just came home." I added.

"Well, I suppose we can do a movie night here at the house, I guess." April suggested. Everyone nodded happily.

"I'll grab popcorn!" River said excitedly, dashing into the kitchen.

"Ryan and I are gonna go change." Lilac said, escorting us both up the stairs.

I decided to take a shower first to get the rain smell off of me. Jumping in, I let the warm water wash the murky smell out of my fur. I felt a... disturbance in my nether regions, and peeking down, I saw that something got a little excited.

"Oh Arceus, not now!" I loudly whispered to myself. I decided to ignore it, getting out of the shower and drying myself off. I wrapped the towel around my waist, my member trying to break through it. I sighed.

I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Just a little habit of mine. Surprisingly, my "friend" had decided to calm down a little. I walked into my closet and tossed on some Nike shorts and a purple shirt with my old school's logo on it. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled from my closet. I heard the door creak open as I stepped out to see Lilac, but she was wrapped in her blanket, her fur still visibly wet.

"Uh.. I need a towel, there's none in my room." She said blushing a bit.

"Sure, here." I said grabbing a towel.

"T-Thanks... I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me." She told me. I smiled.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just glad you're okay." I said as I stopped infront of her, handing her the towel. I turned around and headed for my bed, but was stopped by Lilac placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Ryan?"

"Yes?"

She turned me around, and shocked me when she pressed her lips to mine. I was surprised, but didn't hesitate to kiss back. I poked at her lips with my tongue demanding entrance, which she obliged, letting our organs intertwine in her mouth. I was the one who pulled away to see her tomato red face.

"Will you be my Valentine?" She asked sheepishly.

"I would love to be your Valentine, Lilac, but you should probably get dressed first." I suggested. She looked down to see that she was still wrapped in her blanket.

"Oh yeah. Let me go get dressed." As she walked out my door. She quickly turned.

"Wait, are we gonna keep this a secret?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know. They're gonna find out eventually, let's just try to keep it a secret as long as possible." I said, she then nodded, heading out of my room into hers. I pulled out my phone and texted her: "wanna skip the movie and have our own?"

She replied with: "sure".

I walked out my room to go grab some popcorn for the both of us.

We ended up falling asleep in the middle of the movie in eachothers arms. Overall, it was one of the best days of my life.

**You didn't think I'd let poor Ryan here go through Valentine's Day without a date, would you? Next chapter out tomorrow if I remember, if not, Sunday for sure, sort of like a late Valentine's chapter. See ya! - Ryan/xGlaceon.**


	5. You're Drunk

**I BEAT THE DEADLINE, 10 MINUTES BEFORE 12AM (at least for me), SO IT'S TECHNICALLY STILL VALENTINE'S DAY SO HERE'S A VALENTINE'S CHAPTER THAT'S NOT REALLY VALENTINE'S RELATED IN THE SLIGHTEST! I'm tired.**

I awoke to my arms wrapped around a ball of pink fur. Remembering last night, I smiled. I tried to maneuver my arm from under her so I wouldn't disturb her sleep, but failed when she stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry." I apologized. She yawned, squeaking a bit, which I found adorable.

"It's fine. What time is it?" She said, kissing me on the cheek. I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

"Ten thirty." I responded. There was a knock at my door. I scooted off the bed, tossing on a dirty shirt from the floor. Opening the door, standing there was Flash.

"Hey, we're going out for lunch, you coming?" He said. He eyed Lilac in my bed.

"What's she doing in here?" He asked. I had nothing to say, and I'm pretty sure my blush gave it away. He smiled, then put a hand on my shoulder.

"You hurt her and you're dead, kid," He proceeded to walk out my door. "Come for lunch, it'll be fun."

"Sure, we'll be down in a second. Can you not tell the rest of them?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course, they're going to find out eventually though. Be down in 10 or we're ditching your asses." And with that, he walked down the stairs.

"Do you wanna go? We'll have the house to ourselves..." Lilac said, giving a wink afterwards.

Chuckling, I said, "Yeah, I think it might be fun, plus it's something to do." I said. She gave a frustrated 'hmm'.

"You're no fun." She said throwing a pillow at my head.

"Whatever, go get dressed." I said. She got up, making her way out the door.

I took off my pajamas, and put on something decently nice, which was a dress shirt and beige jeans. I slipped on my Adidas shoes, and walked out my door to see Lilac standing there.

"You look good. Really good." I complimented.

"You think so?" She did a little twirl to show off the whole outfit.

"For sure. C'mon, let's go." I said grabbing her hand. When we made it to the top of the staircase, we got looks from all of the family members, especially Flash who was smiling loudly.

"When did you kids hook up?" I heard Glade say. Looking down, I saw that we were still holding hands. Looking up at Lilac, I saw that she was blushing madly, much like I was.

"Well we didn't keep that a secret for too long." I said, awkwardly laughing afterwards.

"Eh, doesn't really surprise me. I knew you would've hooked up sooner or later." Glade said, calming us down a little.

"Well, let's head out." Flash said, throwing his keys in the air for effect, but missing the catch miserably, making everyone laugh. A faint blush appeared on his face.

...

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"To my dad's favourite pub. He passed away in 2056, then Todd took me in." He explained

"Wait, so you're not all related?" I asked, sounding a little confused.

"Lilac and Glade are sisters, Flame and River are sisters, then Blossom and April are both only children." He told me.

"We're here." I heard April quietly say.

Stepping out of the car, the only scent in the air was cigarette smoke. We all rushed into the pub to avoid getting anymore smoke into our lungs. The place smelled of chicken wings and alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

"My dad's friend owns this place. He doesn't make us pay, so get whatever you want." Flash told me as he walked off into the crowd of people. Looking around, I eyed Lilac sitting alone at a table. I ordered two Pepsi's for us both.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?" I said, taking a seat beside her.

"Haha, very funny." She said, kissing me on the nose.

"Is that a beer?" I said pointing to a bubbly yellow liquid beside her.

"It sure is." She responded.

"But... isn't that illigal?" I asked.

"Yup! It's a good thing that everyone's too drunk to notice." She told me.

"Well, if that's the case..." I reached out to her second beer, taking a sip of it.

"How is it?" She asked.

"Yucky." I said with a baby voice, making her laugh.

"You're such a goof."

...

Three hours later, everyone was piss drunk, excluding Flash, since he was the driver.

"Why zu I feel like dis?" I slurred. "I feel all... weird."

"You're drunk, kid, and you shouldn't be. It's bad for your health." Flash told me.

"I like drunk." I looked down at Lilac sleeping my lap like a dog. I sweeped some hair out of her face to admire her beauty.

"I think I love her." I told Flash.

"I think you're drunk and you should make that decision when you're sober." He replied. "We're home, wake everyone up."

I sloppily scooted my way across the SUV shaking everyone awake, which took a few tries with my terrible accuracy. Looking over at Lilac again, I saw that she was just barely awake.

"C'mon, we're here." Flash told us.

"Yeah, yeah."

Only 10 slacking minutes later was when we all made it in the house.

"Well we're gonna head to bed, I guess" I slurred roughly with Lilac in my arms.

"Don't do anything stupid." He told us. I nodded stupidly.

Eventually, Lilac and I made it to my room, and instantly started making out when we made it in the bed. I could feel a growing bulge in my pants as I explored her body with my hands. I felt one of her hands carress the lump.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. Even if I was drunk, I still had time to think.

"Only if you want, I'm not going to force you to, that would be stupid." She said

"We should wait. Let's make our first time special." I replied.

"I suppose we should go to bed then, I'm too tired to change." I agreed to that.

I kissed her once more. "Goodnight, Lilac."

"Goodnight."

I was asleep in a second.

**You were expecting that lemon, weren't you? Nope, not going to happen so soon. Thanks for reading! c: - Ryan/xGlaceon.**


	6. Surprising Morning

**Yeah, I got kind of lazy with this one. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just super tired and shit. I love you all and I want all of your babies.**

**P.S. I may or may not be sleep deprived and/or am going insane.**

"Get up, kids, it's time for school!" Flash yelled through my door.

I groggily opened my eyes to from the banging of my door. Him think I was still asleep opened the door.

"Up and at 'em, sunshines!" He said with a large smile.

Lilac stirred under me and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"School? Why was I not informed of this? And don't I have to be registered?" I attacked him with a barrage of questions.

"Yes, school. Why weren't you informed? Because Lilac was piss drunk and she was supposed to to tell you-" He was cut off by Lilac.

"That's what I was forgetting to tell you, sorry." She said.

"-And your parents registered you at the school a week before you were sent to us." He finished.

"So why haven't we been going for the past two weeks I've been here?" I said.

He thought for a moment, placing a finger on his lip.

"Some stupid holiday to celebrate some Pokémon. I don't really understand it." He laughed.

"You're a goof," Looking down at Lilac again, I saw that she had went back to sleep. I shook her awake. "Hey, get up Lil'."

"Are you already giving me nicknames?" She asked in a wobbly tone. She sat up and stretched.

"I won't if you don't want me too."

"No, it's just... nevermind. I'm gonna go get ready." She bent over and kissed me on the lips.

"Same, see you in a bit." I said returning the kiss. She slid off my bed, and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I checked my phone's time to read 7:20AM.

"Why so early!" I said to myself.

"Because you need to go to school, child." I heard Flash say from my door.

"Fuck you, go away! Why are you even up here? Don't you need to tend to your adult duties?" I spat sarcastically.

"I'm up here to see if you were still sleeping, and my "adult duties," He did a motion with his fingers. "Are you drive your asses to school. Now get up and take a shower of something, because you reek of alcohol." And off he was again, probably to go check on Lilac.

For some reason, school had always made me depressed. I had friends, and everything to make me happy, but when I was in class, I would always stare out the window, lost in thought. But this was a new start, and I was hoping that it would be a good one.

I took my shower and got dressed. Checking the time once more, I saw that it was 7:50, so we still had 40 minutes to go until we had to leave. Running over to Lilac's room, I could hear that her shower was still on. I opened the door to her room, and approached the bathroom. There was a sound coming from inside, and that sound was moaning.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself.

Putting my ear against the door, I could hear it more clearly. She was moaning somebody's name. _My_ name. I knocked on the door.

"H-Hey, Lilac? We have 40 minutes, you might w-want to get out so you can get ready?" I asked.

"O-Oh! I lost track of time, I'll be out in a moment, go wait in your room." She frantically said. Not wanting to invade her privacy even further, I left to my room.

Walking into my room, I sat on the edge of my bed lost in thought. I looked down at my hands to see that they were trembling slighty. I also noticed that there was a bulge in my pants.

"What just happened..." I whispered to myself.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called out. The door slowly opened. Lilac. She was in a towel, still soaking wet.

"Did you.. hear me in the bathroom?" She asked quietly.

I sighed. "Um... yes..." I replied awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry, last night got me really worked up and I had to release it somehow." She sat down beside me.

"No no no! It's fine, guys get urges like that also." I looked down at the lump in my pants. She eyed it also.

"...Oh."

"Yeah..."

"So... uh... do you want me to do something about it?" She asked. I felt heat rise to my face, a blush consuming it.

"Yes! I mean, no! No! I don't know!" I panicked. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, just like last night, I'm not going to force you into it."

"I... it will go away on its own." I sighed.

"I'll... go now... see you in 30 minutes, I guess."

"Yeah." She left without another word.

I was dumbstruck. Confused. Why was she so... horny, all of a sudden? Luckily, my hard-on finally died off, giving my pants space.

"Today's going to be one hell of a day."

And so it was.

**First day of school tomorrow for dear old Ryan here. Stay tuned, or whatever the oldies say.**


	7. Praised

**Hey look a chapter that isn't below 1k words. Enjoy. Also, I'm really tired again, so sorry for the sloppy writing, I'll make sure to write my next one on a good sleep to make myself not look half stupid.**

"Bleh."

I had a headache, and was immensely tired.

"Bleh?" River asked.

"Bleh." I replied.

Flash was tending to his "adult duties" of driving us to the school.

"Being an adult is cool, you get to do nothing all day." I said to Flash.

"Uh, no, I have to watch you rascals, plus have many other errands to run." He shot back.

I could have kept going, but I didn't want to annoy any other passengers. Peering out of the window, I saw that it was snowing, which didn't surprise me since we were in Canada. I liked to call it: The Arctic version two.

"Why is it so cold?" I said to try and spark up a conversation.

"Well, my fellow 'lution, it's cold because the Earth is on 23.5° tilt on its axis, therefore when it is winter here, the northern hemisphere is pointing away from the sun, which means less sunlight, which means cold." Flash said.

"Fuck you, I didn't mean it like that!" I shot back, crossing my arms like a toddler when frustrated.

"You guys are making my headache ten times worse." I heard Lilac say, though she was slightly muffled from snuggling into the side of my jacket.

"I'll shut up now," I said, wrapping an arm around her. "I don't know about Flash, though." I shot a glare in his direction. I saw him check the rear view mirror

"Chill out buddy, I'm done." He replied.

"Good." She said, snuggling into me harder.

I wasn't a future teller, but suddenly, I had an uneasy feeling that today was not going to go right for me. Something odd was in the air.

"Do you guys feel like something is going to go wrong today?" I asked the rest of the car members.

"Only you." April quietly replied.

Damn it! Damn it all! The feeling was overwhelming me. I don't know what it was. My head throbbed in pain from trying to force the feeling out of my body, but I failed indefinitely.

"Hey, you okay babe?" I heard Lilac say.

My teeth were clenched together roughly, my eyes shut. I relaxed when I felt her touch.

"Something going to happen to me today. Something bad. I can feel it." I told her.

"It's fine, you're probably just nervous about your first day at a new school, it'll go fine." She comforted me with a rather cheery tone of voice.

"I hope so." The feeling in my stomach still hadn't left. While I was in a different frame of mind, I felt the car suddenly jolt, knocking me out of it, also causing me to smash my head against the back of River's seat.

"We're here!" Flash called throughout the SUV.

"Ow..." I rubbed my head.

I once again peered out the window to observe the school. Almost instantly I noticed a large group of a vareity of Pokemon wearing the school's jackets. The jocks. I eyed out a Grovyle morph tossing a football in the air, catching it effortlessly with one hand. I stepped out of the car.

"Something about this guy just pisses me off." I said to Lilac.

"Oh yeah, that's Samuel, he's a huge douche." She responded.

Look back at him, I could see that he was approaching us. He threw his ball back at the other boys, and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, newbie, what are you doing trying to jack my girl?" He called out. His accent sounded slightly British.

"Uh, what are y-" He cut me off by slamming his fist in my jaw, knocking me to the ground.

"Fuck off, Samuel." Lilac said, smacking him, not as hard as he did to me, in the face, recoiling him a bit.

"C'mon, baby. Ditch this scrawny prick. Let's go have some fun." He said, winking afterwards.

I was infuriated. I felt heat rise to my upper body in anger as he groped my girlfriend.

"Let go. Now." I said, clenching my teeth.

"Oh yeah? and what're you going to do, you mug?" He spat back. I answered his question with a wound up punch dead in the nose. He fell back flat on his ass, sqeezing his nose to stop the flow of blood that poured out of it. He stood back up.

"You and me, afterschool," He poked at my chest with his pointer finger. "You're dead, tosser." He retreated back to his posse. I heard whispers from other school mates about me.

"Is tosser supposed to be a British insult or something?" I ask Lilac. She shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, they make no sense though." She laughed.

I watched as the rest of the family exited the vehicle.

"Woah, you like, totally fucked him up." Glade said to me, giving me a pat on the back to congratulate me.

"I guess." I slurred, shrugging afterwards.

"No, like, you don't understand, no one's ever stood up to him like that, this is probably going to spread so fast, people will... fear you!" She explained with enthusiasm.

"Sure, I was just defending Lilac, there's nothing wrong with that." I told her. Lilac wrapped me in a hug.

"You're my hero!" She stuffed her face into my jacket, just like on the ride here.

"You're so adorable." I told her.

"Have a good first day guys, I'll pick you up at 3:00, if you're not here by 3:15, you're all walking home." Flash said to us, we all nodded in unisen.

Walking through the front gates of the school, I got looks from almost everybody. Good looks, like they were... praising me with their gazes.

"Why are people looking at me like that?" I asked Glade. She looked around at the students staring at our group.

"Sameul's an asshole, no one would ever stand up for themselves. What you did is amazing, people will love you for it. Or fear you, either way, you're a hero to everyone for your actions."

"Uh-huh." I agreed with a slightly confused tone. I just hit a guy, what's so worthy about that? I was just defending someone, I didn't want to get in a fight. I guess he really is a douche. A "tosser", whatever that means. (A.N.: I totally didn't ask my British friend for random Brit insults for this occasion.)

"Everyone has to be in the caferteria by 9:00, so go wait there and find an empty table. I'll go pick up our schedules." River said, dashing off into the crowd of students that invaded the school.

"Leggo." Blossom said, stroking a hand through the air, encouraging us to follow her.

Somehow, through all of the taken seats, we found a table at the very corner of the room. We all took a seat, waiting for River to return.

"I hope we all have similar classes, I hate being in classes alone, especially when the teacher makes me do group projects." April, like always, quietly said.

"Same here. I hate working with new people. it's so awkward." I added, her nodding in agreement.

"What's taking her so long?" Lilac asked, and of course, none of us knew the answer. As she said that, we saw a familiar Vaporeon running towards our table.

"There you are! I've been looking for your table for, like, 10 minutes." She said, huffing deeping, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, sorry about that. This was the only one we found." Blossom apologized.

"Well, here's the schedules," She tossed 7 pieces of paper in the middle of the table, one for each of us. April, Glade, Lilac... Me. I grabbed mine and checked my courses.

"Who has math first?" I asked.

I got three responses. They were from April, Lilac, Blossom.

**I'll just skip the boring parts of comparing classes.**

**...**

**But, you'll have to wait until next chapter for the school day! Mwhahahaha I'm so evil, aren't I!?**

**No? **

**Okay. :(**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate reviews and favourites if you're enjoying this so far, it gives me motivation to write. Also recently, five of my fics hit 10 favourites today! That put a smile on my face, because personally I don't like my style of writing, but I guess other people do, and that makes me happy. You're all great. :)**


	8. First Day

**I kinda got my PC taken away and I only had my laptop, so why not write a chapter, eh? Enjoy.**

"Welcome, students, to another fantastic semester here at Pokehill High!" I heard a booming voice echo throughout the whole cafeteria from the speakers surrounding it. Directing my attention to the stage, I could see a Typhlosion morph standing there, who I assumed was the principal. "For those who don't know who I am, my name is , or Ms.B for short, and I am your principal." I heard the pitter-patter of feet run across the cafeteria. Turning around, I could see a familiar Lucario dashing towards our table.

"Hey guys... sorry... I'm late." He huffed, taking the open seat beside Glade.

"...Carrying on," Ms.B continued. "I hope everyone has their course schedules, because if you don't, you're going to be very confused this first day. Your first class is your homeroom, which is where you'll be headed to when I finish." Taking another look at my schedule, I saw that I had math first. "I hope to have a wonderful year with you young adults. Please head to your homeroom immediately. Thank you." She stepped down from the podium, and everyone rose from their seats. The cafeteria was instantly filled with chatter and squeaky shoes from all of the snow. We stepped out of the room, and continued through the overly crowded hallways of the school. Eventually, we arrived in our math class.

"They need to build another high school in this town, it's way too cramped in this one." Blossom said. We all agreed.

We took seats at the back the back of the class, and just to our luck, my opponent entered the classroom.

"You better not be pussying out of out fight later, charva." He spat.

I shot him a look of confusion. Seriously, what even is a charva?!

"Sure..." He and his group of two took a seat at the other side of the classroom. He sure was something else. I heard the door at the front of the room open. I lifted my heard straight to see a Beedrill morph, carrying a suitcase, walking in. He strided confidently to the front of the class, grabbed a piece of chalk, and wrote his name on the board.

"Hello, and welcome to homeroom. My name is ." He pointed to his name on the blackboard. "I hope to have a fun, but productive year with you all." He gave us a bright smile. "But for now, let's get onto introductions..."

**xGlaceon: Hello! I'm just going to skip through the boring school day until something juicy happens. Let's see here... art... band... ah, here we go! Gym class! Let's see what awaits our heroes! (They're not really heroes though.)**

Finally, we arrived at the last class of the day: gym class. There was some good news and some bad news, though. The good news is that our whole family was in this class together, including Alex. The bad news... well, Samuel's group was also in this class.

Drawing my attention back to the middle of the gym, I saw a purebred Machamp standing there.

"Hello, maggots, and welcome to my class. My name's . We're going to cut right to the chase." He turned right and entered the equipment room. Whispered quickly filled the area guessing what we were going to do. He stepped out carrying eight rubber balls.

"Dodgeball." He said. The class erupted in cheers.

"Samuel," The teacher said, pointing to the Grovyle morph. Then he pointed at me. "New guy."

"It's Ryan." I said, standing up from my spot on the bleachers.

"Whatever. You're both captains, pick your teams." We both looked at eachother, them our groups. A perfect eight on eight.

"Let's go." I said smirking.

3rd Person POV

Both teams approached either end of the gym, getting ready to sprint to the middle for a ball, like an olymian running the one hundred meter. placed his whistle in his mouth. Everyone's heart was racing. took a deep breath in. The anticipation was killing the kids. The whistle sounded. Everyone took off towards the middle.

1st Person POV ; Ryan

I took off towards the middle as fast as I could. I reached down, and knocked two balls down to my team's side. In the process of doing that, one of Samuel's members tried to get me out, but my reaction time was quick, and I caught the ball effortlessly, forcing him out of the game. With a ball in hand, I whipped it at another member of the rival team, the ball nailing him in the head. This made it a six versus eight.

A ball luckily whizzed passed me due to bad aim, but it ended up hitting April instead. She slammed the ball she was holding in frustration.

'For a quiet girl, she sure does have a temper.' I thought.

I watched their side for any quick movements, when I saw someone cock their arm back, aiming for me. I swiftly strafed to the right, avoiding it easily. I watched as Samuel whipped a ball at an incredible speed, it smashing into Glade's stomach. I was scared of our fight afterschool if he threw punches like that.

I peered over to Lilac who had just thrown a ball. I watched it travel across the court before colliding with someone picking up a ball. An easy out for our team.

The balls flew back and forth, until only three remained. Lilac, Samuel, and I.

"Let's get started, shall we?" He said, whipping a ball in our direction. I held my ball as sturdy as possible, letting his ball deflect off mine. Lilac went to catch it, but we forgot that he had more balls. He threw one for Lilac while she wasn't paying attention. It connected with her legs.

"Fuck." Was the only thing she said. She took a seat with the rest of the eliminations.

"Game." He jerked a ball with all of the strength he could muster, and to be honest, it looked like a speeding bullet to me. Everything slowed down. The ball connected with my stomach, knocking me back into the wall.

"Easy win." He said.

"Oh really?" I replied weakly. I held the ball in the air for to see. His jaw dropped in awe.

"Game." I said.

"The period's already over? Well then, we'll be having some fun afterschool..." Samuel said. I gulped in fear.

"H-Hey man, I never agreed to this." I shakily said. He laughed.

"Did I ask if you agreed?" He grabbed me by the shirt collar.

The bell rang.

He pulled me outside and tossed me on the ground.

"Let's begin."

I stood up with adrenaline coursing through my veins. I was pumped, but I was scared. I was scared to lose. I wasn't going to lose. I was determined to win. I wanted to impress Lilac. I wanted to impress the school by taking down this... this douchebag! In only a matter of seconds, we were surrounded by other students, forming a circle, with only Samuel and I in the middle of it. I could see Lilac standing there in fright.

I was not going to lose.

Lilac gave me motivation to win.

We circled eachother for a couple of seconds, until Samuel made the first move. He threw a punch. It connected with my jaw.

I felt dizzy, but I wasn't going to lose.

I threw the same punch I did before school, a fist to the nose, that also connected, causing him to flail his arms up to his face to wipe the blood that dribbled out. I took the opportunity to uppercut him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Again and again, I threw punches, but he tanked them well. He swiftly smashed his fist into my stomach. I was winded. I strugged to breath as he unleased a frenzy of punches anywhere he could hit. My whole body hurt.

I looked over to Lilac to see two students holding her back. Her face was stained with tears as she flailed to get the kids to release her.

I felt a spark.

I didn't feel hurt anymore, like I was magically healed. But it wasn't magic.

It was love.

A sea of anger washed over me. I threw an incredibly hard punch at his stomach once more, knocking him to the ground. It was all over. I gave one last punch to the side of his head, knocking him out instantly. I was bruised and bloodied. I watched as the students released Lilac. She rushed towards me in a panic. I felt... dizzy. I closed my eyes.

"What?! No, no, no! I think he's having a concussion! Call an ambulance!" She called out to the crowd. I could hear numberpads beeping.

"Lilac..." I spoke quietly.

"Yes? What is it?" She hastilly responded.

"I... love... you..."

The voices faded. My vision gave out.

Silence.

Then a soft beep.

**Oh lawd that was intense to write. And I just realized that I've updated this fic everyday for the past couple of days, go me! Thanks for reading, and as always, peace. Ryan/xGlaceon.**


	9. Ending

**I've decided that I am not going to quit, but I am also not going to be active. I'm killing all of my plot story characters, so that means Welin and Terryn are next. Huehue**

Beep.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my girlfriend in tears. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words did not flow. I was silenced by nothing. I heard someone speak. A hospital employee.

"I'm so sorry... but... he's going to be in a coma for the rest of his life. We can either pull the plug, or let him lie here until he dies."

I was slightly confused when he spoke that.

"I'm here! I'm alive! Why can't I fucking move?!" I growled angrily. Suddenly, I jerked my arm forward, but it was... duplicated, and see-through. Almost like a ghost. Was I a ghost?!

I rose out of my limp body. I hopped off of the bed I was on to see another version of me, and by the looks of it, it looked like I was asleep. I remembered what the doctor had said before, about me being in a coma.

"Please... Why me. Arceus, why me?!" I yelled. Tears rolled down my face at the sighting of my girlfriend whailing in pain. Not physical, but emotional. I wanted to marry that girl one day, have kids. It was all over. I looked up once more to see Lilac choking on air, still sobbing loudly.

"Do it... pull it... I can't let him live like this." She bent down and kissed my body deeply, savouring my lips for the very last time.

"I... love you. I will always love you." She told me, reaching down for the plug that kept me alive.

Beep.

She gripped the plug.

Beep.

One tug.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Tears streamed down her face. I looked around to see that the rest of my family had joined her, all of them also crying.

A bright light shined before my eyes. A staircase. Arceus stood upon the top.

"Come, my child. Be with me." He spoke in a booming voice. I smiled as my made my way up the staircase. My vision began to become all white, until there was nothing...

"I love you, Lilac."


End file.
